1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a blood sampling needle, and more particularly to an innovative one which enables users to simplify the structural members, save the fabrication cost and improve the operational safety.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Generally, a blood sampling needle comprises a shell, a spring, a pricker and a push rod. In order to increase the restoring force of the pricker, two elastic strips are arranged between the push rod and the shell, so that the pricker can be put back into the shell once completion of blood sample collection by the blood sampling needle. However, there still exist some shortcomings against the conventional blood sampling needle, such as complicated structure and high cost.
Furthermore, when the conventional blood sampling needle is used for blood collection, pulling out the needle should be firstly conducted, namely, users may push a push rod to a triggering position, and then press the trigger button for pricking and blood collection. But the push rod may be pushed unintentionally or by others to the trigger position, leading to unexpected pricking accidents and other hazards.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production and development of related products.